Pinky Street Theives
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: When Elvira started farting again, she is going out and about somewhere at Rainbow City until she came upon a gold coin, with a rainbow shining on it. But how will this happen if the sun goes down anyway? Will the rainbow will obviously disappear and never come back? There's a friggin' difference.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pinky Street Thieves_**

Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: This is the story that I made up with Rainbow VS Moon all at once. Romance and peace with girls... (I think) Enjoy! *Yawn* But all of that writing stories is making me- Zzz...

* * *

It was a really bright sunny day at Rainbow City and Elvira was doodling on a piece of paper in her notebook. On the paper Elvira had written her name with a heart next to it and the bat-wing at the other side of Elvira's name, with Kayla's name on it. Elvira was literally bored, even though she tried to take her mind off her being bored.

"Ugh... there's nothing for me to do...but drawing pictures." Elvira grumbled to herself as she let out a long, annoyed sigh, as she was drooling on the page of her notebook. "I could go have a dance off with Gaby, the dancing queen, but she would won and start treat me like crap. I could go to Seaside Hill Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, but I'm not in the mood for something soggy rotting in my stomach. Or I could go and chat over lemonade with Whimsicott at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. Or maybe I could go get some ice-cream at Meloetta's Ice-Cream Parlour..." She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "But I'm just not in the mood to go to any of those places. I need something to do with my pathetic life..."

Just then, Elvira had dropped her pencil on the floor by her feet as she went to grab it, before taking a peek at her black sweatpants and saw her kitty panties and her curves spilling over her sweats slightly. Suddenly, Elvira's eyes winded in surprise as she stood up, before farting loudly as Elvira placed her hands on her butt, with her sweats puffing up as her flatulence echoed throughout Rainbow City, including throughout Elvira's bedroom.

Elvira giggled with glee as another cute little poot had escaped from Elvira's exposed sexy butt cheeks, which had poofed up her sweatpants again. "Aw yeah! A nice strong and frenzy fart is just what I need to highlight my day!"

Then, Gaby and Amy came rushed into Elvira's bedroom, their eyes winded in shock as she saw Elvira spinning and breaking wind, with her sweatpants kept puffing poot by poot.

"Geez, Elvira! You really to stop farting! You are making us sick!" Amy commented on Elvira's flatulence, as she and Gaby both wafted the smell away from each other with their right hands.

"I would, but I don't want to." Elvira replied back as she let another powerful sweatpants-puffing fart, which had lasted for 3 seconds as Elvira sighed in relief and giggled.

"Being gassy isn't a very funny joke to us!" Amy pointed out, as she plugged her nose, wafting Elvira's farts away from her.

Elvira scoffed as she folded her arms, letting out another loud poot, started to get annoyed. "So what? I can't help myself! My cutesy pootsies are going to be raunchier like never last!"

Amy sighed. "If you say so..." And with that, she said to Gaby, "If you insist I think we should just get out or something..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Elvira was walking about in Rainbow City, she noticed that there gold coin with a rainbow shining on it. Elvira then stared at the rainbow that is on a sky, which had shone so bright that it eve shone on Elvira's grey slit eyes, as Elvira placed on her pink sunglasses that were on her head, getting the sunlight away from her eyes.

"Oh my God, it sure is bright, it even lights my poor eyes!" Elvira exclaimed, starring at the rainbow, which had shone so bright at the sky.

Just then, Kayla ran towards to Elvira, panting as she placed her right hand on Elvira's right shoulder. "Oh...Elvira...at...last...I...found...you..." Kayla panted, sounding out of breath, and noticed the rainbow that is up the sky. "Wow, what a very pretty rainbow!"

Elvira looked at Kayla and nodded her head, before looking back at the rainbow again. "I know. It's really beautiful! Oh, look! And it really matches our city colours!" Elvira then felt her stomach giving out a loud gurgling noise, causing her to squeal in delight, placing her hands on it. "Oh, and guess what?" Elvira claimed, rubbing her grumbling stomach.

"What's that?" Kayla asked, looking at Elvira.

Suddenly without hesitation, Elvira bend over and proudly releasing a rather loud and raunchy fart, her sweatpants puffing up by her flatulence as Elvira sighed in satisfaction, holding her hands together before letting out a cute little poot, much to Kayla's dismay.


End file.
